The Magic of Sin
by Shadows In Shadows
Summary: Greed, Pride, Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, Envy and Sloth. The 7 deadly sins that is said in the bible to be the downfall of peaople. But what about fairies? What happens if they are set loose and 6 certain faires get to know them on a deeply initmate and personal level? will it be their downfall? One thing is for sure, it will be a crazy, humourous and wild ride. Rating may change.
1. Tensions brewing

**Disclaimer: I don't own W club, if I did why would I be on this site?**

Sunlight streamed through the slit in the vibrant red curtains, piercing through the lids of the music fairies eyes. She groaned and rolled over, snuggling deeper into the covers of her bed. Deeper and deeper, until only the top of her head was showing, peaking over the lip of the blanket.

"It can't be morning already" she mumbled under her breath and she gradually stretched her sleep ridden limbs into their previous nimble state.

" Musa!" a shrieking voice yelled making the girl, now known as Musa, wince due the noise.

" Rise and shine lazy bones, the mall waits for no one!" the voice chirped, at a more comfortable volume for the bed ridden girls sensitive ears.

"Yea yea Stella, 5 more minutes" Came the sleep laced reply, making the girl, Stella roll her eyes and mumbled unintelligently under her breath as she exited the room, making sure to bang the door for dramatic purposes.

"Stupid sun fairy" Musa grunted, begrudgingly heaving her body out of the warmth of her bed and across the room into the red and black clad bathroom.

In a trance like state, the girl shed her clothing, letting it pool around her ankles before turning on the shower and stepping into the scalding spray.

Feeling the heat work her tired muscles the girl lathered shampoo through her navy locks. Washing it out she repeated the processes before putting conditioner through it and washing her body with her favourite jasmine body wash.

Stopping the water, the girl, Musa, wrapped her body in the fuzzy red towel waiting for her. She dried her hair and her body before exiting the room and briskly walked to her wardrobe.

"Now what to wear" she mumbled, pulling out clothes and then putting them back.

"What the hell" She huffed grabbing the first things her fingers came in contact with. Pulling the black tank top over her red bra and then the red denim shorts over her thighs, the girl un-wrapped her hair. Walking to the bathroom she rubbed product through her chest length hair, looking at her reflection.

The girl before her was different to who she was a year ago. The girl before her has rich navy locks spilling down to her chest with a matching set of alluring navy eyes, with fleck of violet. Her skin was the colour of snow and her body was lean and slim from all her dancing. At first glance the girl hadn't change from last year. Except for one thing that was different.

This girl was fighting, not with an enemy, but with her friends.

Leaving her hair spilling down her shoulders, she left the room and slipped her feet into black vans and a black and red beanie on her head.

"It's now or never" She whispered, psyching herself up.

Putting a little pressure on the silver door knob, she opened the barrier between sweet, sweet sleep and the type of tension that stuck to your flesh and made you feel like gravity was pressing in on you from all sides.

Stepping in she glanced around the room. It was the same as every time, The pastel pink walks with accents of blue, pale pink couches and a doorway that led to the small kitchenette. Except there was no friendly banter, the air wasn't littered with laughter and smile didn't adorn the occupants faces.

5 girls sprawled around the room. The tension that resided in their shoulders contrasted against the soothing atmosphere surrounding them. The very atmosphere that their friendship thrived in, or used to.

Bloom, who was their 'leader', glanced at the dark-haired girl, offering a small nod to how she recognized her entrance. Her brilliant orange hair that flowed down her back contrasted greatly with the blue of her strapless dress and her cerulean eyes.

Stella, the princess in blood- and attitude -wrinkled her nose in regards to her comrades clothing, muttering how her clothing was so last year.

"What was that princess? " Musa sneered, her eyes drinking in the blondes orange tank and gold skirt.

"If you can't hear me maybe you should get your ears checked since you obviously damaged them from blasting you're music, you singer wannabe" Stella hissed her words, rolling her eyes at the name Musa called her. The volume of her words made them unclear and to make it hard to pick out what she was saying.

" well maybe you want to practice your diction, or is that too difficult for an air-head like you" Layla's bored tone called out from her position on the treadmill, her coffee coloured hair streaming out behind her.

"Girls calm down. Stella she didn't mean that" the soothing voice of Flora, the mother of the group reasoned, trying- and failing- to get her friends to stop fighting.

"Oh look the hippie can talk" Stella snipped, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air while Flora frowned, offended.

"You can't talk to Flora like that just because you're s elf absorbed princess" Tecna spoke, her eyes narrowed into slits as she crossed her arms across her lavender coloured v neck across her chest.

"And you can't talk to Stella like that just because you have no emotion" Bloom growled, coming to her best friends defence.

"Ugh let's just go Lay, The guys are waiting" Musa said while rolling her eyes. Grabbing Layla's arm the two fairies left closely followed by the 4 bickering girls.

The walk to the Alfea gate dragged on. There was never a minute of silence due to the girls constant fighting. If one girl did something or said something another would comment on it. Eventually all the girls were fighting and trying to defend their best friend. Eventually they made it to the front of the school in which they brought to a screeching halt.

"I can't handle another minute with you lot, Lay and I will fly there. Catch ya in Magix " Musa sniggered while Layla silently agreed with her equally rebellious and temperamental friend.

"Let's go Enchantix!" Musa and Layla screamed feeling the familiar magic pull of their powers. Fairy dust swirled around their skin, travelling along their arms and legs and lifting their hair around them. Pretty soon the girls were in their fairy form and with a single swift flap of their magic wings they were out of sight.

Rolling their eyes, bloom and Stella briskly walked away towards the hover bus, bluntly ignoring their remaining two friends.

"I guess we are walking" Flora sighed before the two girls strolled down the street, their heels clicking against the side-walk.

All six girls, with anger consuming their hearts, could never have even conceived the rollercoaster they were about to ride, not in a million years.

**Hello everyone I just wanted to say thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot. I know it's a bit boring at the moment but I promise it will get more exciting. This is a necessary evil. It was written to show the relationship and tensions between girls and to demonstrate how they feel about each other at this stage of the story.**

**I apologise in advance for any errors I made and I knew they seem a bit OC at the moment but all will be explained in future chapters if you just bare with me. I have proof read it and used spell check so I'm sorry if I made any spelling errors but feel free to tell me so I can fix it. **

**Anyway I hope you all have a great day- or night- and I'll try to update again this week. **


	2. Mistress of Sins and orbs of power

You know those days, when everything someone does drives you absolutely insane? How even a simple laugh that used to ignite joy now caused you to grimace as the sound now reminds you of nails against a chalk board? Or how the every little flaw they have, whether it's a slight high pitch quality to their voice, an over enthusiastic personality or a slight self-absorbed trait now makes you want your out?

Well that's how Musa felt as she heard Stella drone on and on, the inane twittering grating on her every nerve. If she heard Brandon's names one more time…

Taking deep breaths the musically inclined girl calmed herself, pausing to relax all of her tensed muscle in her body before exhaling. The girls had just arrived at Magix, after choosing different modes of transport and were waiting for the boys that held their hearts in their hands to arrive.

"Does she ever shut up?" Layla, the only girl Musa could stand at the moment, whispered under her breath, inciting a snort of amusement from the other girl.

"My guess is? No. Although that can be arranged…" The music fairy muttered under her breath darkly to the chocolate skinned girl, causing a smirk to form on the girl's lips.

Before she could reply the irritating shriek from Bloom's phone broke out, interrupting Stella mid word.

"Thank god" Musa breathed out causes Layla to laugh and nod her head in agreement.

"Hey baby" Bloom chirped, her voice just an annoying to Layla and Musa, the dark-haired girl had a head ache already forming.

"What do you mean you and the guys can't come?" The fairy asked her tone in the middle of anger and concern, causing all the girls to look at her, different expressions gracing the girls faces.

"You all got detention, How come?" Bloom asked, her pace picking up as she started to pace, causing Tecna to roll her eyes and mutter beneath her breath.

"Riven got detention? Of course he did he's Musa's boyfriend. But how did you and your other friends get dragged into it?" Bloom huffed, sending a pointed glare at Musa, along with the other girls apart from Layla.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you later? Bye baby love you" bloom smiled as she hung up. The blissful expression she wore quickly shifted to one of fury as her gaze landed on the Asian beauty that was languidly leaning against the wall. She had one foot crossed over another; her arms folded as she listened to some rap song.

"It's all you're boyfriend's fault that ours are not here!" Bloom screamed her voice rose in volume until it came close to bursting Musa's ear drums.

"So? You're point is?" came Musa's careless response. One eye brow rose up before she rolled her eyes at the dragon fire fairy's expression.

"Because of your boyfriend's actions I won't be able to see my snookum's!" Stella seethed her usually honey coloured eyes darkening as the sun's rays seemed to intensify.

"Cool you're jets princess. One day of not seeing your 'snookum's' won't kill you" Layla replied, just as nonchalant as her closet friend did.

" Don't use that tone with me missy, not when my powers are superior" Stella seethed, her voice taking on a whiny tone that made Musa's ears ring and her head pound. Layla snorted but before she could respond, Tecna bet her to it.

"Oh rubbish, it's not all about you, you know. Although like best friend like best friend" Tecna responded, a slight irate tone in her normally calm tone.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Bloom huffed, her eyes narrowing as the air around them heated up, clinging to their skin.

"Nothing sweetie, it's just that sometimes you are a bit… self-involved at times and don't think about how your actions affect people, that's all." Flora said, her normally calm tone taking a more forced politeness as she came closer to the arguing teens.

"Oh look here, the flower power hippie does have opinions. If you think it's all about me put your actions where your mouth are. I'll incinerate you like I would one of your stupid plants!" Bloom erupted. Her hands igniting as her hair floated wildly, like the flames she controls, around her head like a halo, apparently reached her temperamental limit.

"Oh look here, dragon fire girl can't keep her cool, let's see if I can help with that!" Layla hissed, before sending a spray of high pressure water at the furious girl, drenching her.

"That's it! You're dead!" Bloom hissed, her pure fury shifting her into her elegant Enchantix form, her large wings beating sending a spray of fairy dust on the cobble stone below.

"Let's dance, princess" Layla spat, before she to shifted into her Enchantix, her power flowing through her veins before shooting off into the large expanse of sky.

"This is your entire fault Musa! If you could just follow orders we wouldn't be in this mess!" Stella growled, her eyes lighting up she her clothing melting away, leaving her in her revealing and powerful Enchantix form.

"No it isn't, if Tecna would stop getting in the way then everything would be fine" Musa's rusty sounding voice exclaimed, her eyes narrowing at the fuchsia head girl, as well as the blonde.

"Don't bring Tecna into you're drama, as usual, Musa" Flora glared, getting annoyed with her squabbling and immature friends.

"Ooh look, flower power has finally grown a pair and can fight the techno dork's battles" Bloom smirked as she dodged one of Layla's energy balls, swooping in and 'accidentally' hitting flora with a wing.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there" Bloom smiled, a fake apologetic tone in her words.

Glaring, Flora allowed her clothes to shift, and a pair of stunning wings to sprout from her back, like flowers from the earth. Shooting up into the sky, Flora sent a barrage of glowing white seeds towards Bloom, getting a satisfying shriek of pain from the red-head.

"That's not fair! Enchantix sun blast!" Stella shouted, her body glowing a luminous gold before shooting the attack at the determined flower girl.

"Protective energy shield!" Tecna cast, having shifted into her Enchantix form, she surrounded Flora and herself in a glowing green energy bubble, cancelling Stella's attack.

Musa groaned as she muttered curses under her breath, she to changed. Her hair elongating before she started shifting into her red and yellow Enchantix form, her tiara digging into her skull.

"Enchantix bass boom!" the fairy cast sending her attack spiralling towards Bloom who her own attack towards Layla.

Pretty soon each girl was working in pairs, each defending their best friends from the attacks of the other. Soon all the girls were darting around, dodging attacks and sending their own streaming towards their attackers. Pretty soon they were a blur of burn orange, blue with streams of red-orange, as well as mauve and vivid red with pink, green and purple mixed in.

Soon each girl was lying on the groaned, feeling drained. Their heart beats hammered inside their cheats as their breath wheezed out of their beaten bodies. Even Bloom felt exhausted and couldn't stand.

After catching their breath, the girls all stood up and glared at each other, the hatred so thick, it was suffocating.

Just as each girl was about to comment, the sky lit up purple colour replicating the colour of an old bruise. The clouds began to interweave and darken, creating a sheet that blocked out the blue expanse that they were fluttering about in before.

Out of the gloom a figure slithered out. When she was close enough, the girls could see her statuesque form along with her flowing purple locks, the colour of a rotten plum.

"Beat it you old hag, can't you see we are busy?" Musa hissed, her anger and frustration causing her to lash out at this mysterious figure.

The woman, who could now be shown as in her late 20's, early 30s glared at Musa, her piercing violet eyes seeming to cut through the girl, piercing her fragile and beating heart.

The 6 girls looked at her, Musa glaring straight back. Stella, being her, flicked her eyes over the woman's body, and wrinkled her eyes when she saw the garments. The form fitted burgundy dress peeked out from under her black cloak, shielding her face. Only her eyes were visible due to their luminosity. Loose strands spilled down the woman's back, kissing the woman's knees.

"You shall address me as the Mistress of Sins" the woman said. Her slightly harsh tones could cut steel. However her voice was calm and polite perfectly controlled. Her voice held no emotion, as if trying to keep anything about her shrouded in a clock of uncertainty.

"Yo, what is your name and why the hell are you here and what are you planning?" Musa hissed, her temper flaring. She didn't like puzzles. She didn't like uncertainty or surprises. She liked being in control. And in this exchange the woman held all the control, leaving Musa feeling stripped and bare.

"Insolent girl, I have told you my name. And as for what my presence is doing here, well let me show you" She snickered. Her laugh controlled and emotionless but letting a tone of mirth lace the sound.

"Freeze" She whispered and a strange black magic enveloping her body before snaking its way towards the girls.

The girls screamed. Some shifted into their winx and tried to fly frantically away, while others tried to run. However it was no use.

The magic latched on their bodies. The chilling soul crushing powers froze their limbs in a translucent darkness, not allowing them to move, not even twitch.

"What are you doing?" Musa shouted above the roar of her friend, trying furtively to move her leg while the power made it's slow, sluggish ascent over her body.

"Sound wave" Musa cried out, fear caging her body; claiming her limbs thus causing her not fully charge; sending a weakened wave of sound towards the women.

"Pathetic" the woman's cruel voice hissed as she caught Musa's power and sent it back towards her, amplifying it and weaving her own power in with it.

"Ah" Musa screamed as her body got blasted backwards. However only her torso moved as her lower body was frozen, as if by ice.

"Musa" Layla gasped seeing her best friend like that made her heart ache. However her hands were frozen so she could only helplessly watch as she was beaten up, by her own power.

Pretty soon, all the girls were unable to move. Their eyes widened in horror and various expressions twisted on their delicate faces. Fear, disbelief and anger were only grazing the surface.

"seems I over estimated you" The woman whispered to herself as she strolled over to the girls, each foot meticulously placed before the other began is decent on the cobble stone.

Stopping at Flora, the woman bought a finger up to the girl's forehead. With one swift motion she pushed her over, Flora unable to catch her fall due to the sluggish spell that enveloped her. She crashed on the ground, her eyes widened in the fear that over took her body before she was frozen. However now they seemed to widen more but it was just a trick of the light.

"As I said, pathetic" sneered the woman as she strolled around each girl, pausing to dissect each one with her gaze, as if trying to tell their flaws and dislodge their hidden secrets.

Pausing at Musa, a cruel smile twisted on her lips as the woman ran a soft milky hand down the girl's cheek; a defiant expression frozen on the girl's lily-white face.

"This was meant for Bloom, and if you had keep your mouth shut you wouldn't have been experience this worsened punishment" the woman spoke eloquently, each word dictated perfectly, the perfect amount of emphasises on each, important word.

Gliding away, the woman's long strides brought her to the middle of the circle that had happened to form. The ring was formed by all of the six girls. Two in full fairy form, one mid shift and 3 in human form.

Closing her eyes the woman placed herself gracefully on the earth, her eyes shut as calm, dangerous magic brewed within her.

"Magic of sins

I call to thee

Lend me your power

Surround me

Meld with each girl

Let you're power unfurl

Power of sins

Call to thee"

The lady's eyes shot open as if a switch had been flicked. Her body stood erect as orbs of power shot out of her palms. One was a deep maroon red, the colour of blood. Another was a poisonous green, the colour of jealous thoughts. The third was a bright red with pink streaks, the colour of a rose. Another was a putrid yellow, the colour of mustard. Another was brown, the colour of dirt. The next one was blue, the colour of cyan. The next one was green, the colour of money.

Each orb spiralled around, creating a mini vortex the seemed to spin wildly yet controlled. One by one the orbs stopped in front of one fairy. The poisonous green one stopped at Bloom while Stella got the Mustard yellow one before her. The one hovering in front of Flora was the hue of dirt while the orb in front of Tecna's body was the shade of money. Meanwhile the colour of the orb that was directly in front of Layla's body was the colour of cyan. However Musa has 2 orbs. One the colour of a red and pink rose while the other was the colour of blood.

Synchronized, the 7 floating orbs changed to the colour of the girl before them. Bloom's previously green one turned cyan blue while Stella's yellow one turned a dazzling orange. Both of Musa's turned bright red while Layla's turned the colour of sea green. Tecna's orb that floated before her body started to turned lavender in colour, while Flora had a soft, petal pink orb before her.

The orbs then proceeded to melt into the girl's chests making a flash of white obscured the surrounding area.

Once the flash has seeped away, the woman was gone leaving 6 unconscious fairies in her wake.

**Hey everyone firstly I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to my first 2 reviewers, Tecnabelievix and Midnight Lost. You guys are truly amazing and I feel privileged to have you take your time to not just read my story, but also comment. Because of that this chapter is dedicated you both. **

**As always I don't own Winx Club only this plot and the mistress of Sin. I hope you all like this story and I've proof read and spell checked so I hope it's better than my previous chapter.**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger I couldn't resist. Anyway I hope everyone has a great day or night and I might even update tomorrow or Monday!**


	3. The awakening

You know how sometimes when you close your eyes; all you can see is an expanse of seemly pixellated white, obscuring your vision. How it seems to vibrate with its own energy and stretches on for miles? How it looks like a rampant snow storm, depleting the visibility bit by bit until you can't see the silhouette of your hand in front of your face.

Well that's what this girl was feeling. Except the specks of white, was all around her, encompassing her, leaving her the only bright being in a sea of white.

Looking around, the girl moved in a slow cautious circle, trepidation shrouding her limbs. Her ceaseless eyes searching desperately for a door, a gateway, anything to get her out of this vertigo she was beginning to feel.

Sinking to what she supposed was the ground, although there was no beginning or end to this strange space. The girl hung her head in her hands as the feeling of terror clawed at her heart, like a crazed animal, begging for release. The intensity swelled though her veins, making the nerves dull and caused her limbs to leaden beneath her flesh. A feeling of bleakness trickled through her blood and started to build up before increasing into a gushing river; sucking any hope out of her very being.

"Where am I?" The girl's desperate voice echoed around her surroundings, seeming to stretch off into the unknown and reflect back to her.

Pulling herself to her feet, the girl heard a voice. The words were foggy as if she was hearing them from beneath the thundering sea.

Forcing her legs to thrust her forwards, the girl sprinted of into the white, a new sense of determination igniting inside her.

Faster she ran, until the white word began to look a sickening yellow and a bright flash enveloped her body. She felt herself being ripped out of the vertigo and the leaden feeling to fade.

"Stella, Stella. Come on cupcake open your eyes." A deep honey like voice cooed to the unconscious blonde; begging her with his eyes to open her lids.

"Bran... Brandon? Is that you?" Stella rasped, her lids fluttering to expose her hazel hued eyes, while her golden locks hung limply at her side. The normally golden strands were now lacklustre and dulled against the white sheet.

"Yes cupcake it's me, how are you feeling" He asked a boyish smile on his face as he stroked along her jaw bone.

"Like someone set a bomb off in my head" She groaned, using her weakened arms to try push herself up on the bed, only to fall back down and in Brandon's awaiting arms.

"Slow down princess you've been unconscious for 5 days, you got to take it slow" he reasoned, helping the now shocked blonde to sit up.

_5 days? How is that even possible? _ She thought, her mind frozen.

"How's Bloom? " Stella anxiously asked, worriment glazing over her usually enthusiastic expression.

"She's fine; she along with Tecna woke up about 5 minutes ago. Musa and Layla though…" His voice trailed off, steeling his nerve for his girlfriend's inevitable response.

"Oh as long as Bloom's ok , that's all that really matters" The girl huffed, folding her arms over her chest and looking pointy away from her boyfriends shocked and honestly slightly annoyed expression due to her callousness.

"Stella… They are your friends to" Brandon gently said, his eyes downcast and away from the sometimes spoilt attitude of his girlfriend.

"They are no friends of mine… Especially Musa" She hissed, her eyes narrowing into slits as her knuckles changed from beautifully tan to startlingly white.

Brandon's horrified expression rested on Stella, his jaw slackened and his ears disbelieving. However before he could respond he heard a whimper in the corner. Leaving his simmering girlfriend behind, he briskly made is way over. Only to observe Musa's eyes flutter and her restless body twitch.

"Where am I?" Musa whispered once her dimmed navy eyes adjusted to the harsh lights above her groggy head.

"You're in Alfea sick bay. You and the girls were found unconscious 5 days ago in Magix. Luckily Stella sent a burst of light into the air so we knew where you were" Brandon breathed, smiling slightly at the girl who he was closest to in the club apart from Stella. The girl the guys and he thought of as a little sister.

"Well I'm glad you found us" Musa smiled, however it didn't reach her eyes as she was careful not to bad mouth Stella to her boyfriend.

"Where's Riven?" She asked curiosity and hurt blended on her papery skin.

"Right here" came the gruff reply as Riven stalked into the room. His shoulders hunched and a brooding expression on his face. However Musa saw the worry deep in his violet eyes and the relief in his smirk.

Smiling at Musa and giving her a squeeze on her shoulder the brunette specialist walked back to his girlfriend who glared at him, anger radiating off her in palpable waves.

Eventually all the girls were awake and laughing with their concerned boyfriends. Bracing themselves and cooling their tempers as the boys bombarded them with questions. That was until Miss Faragonda shooed them out telling them to go back to school and stop pestering her girls.

With one last hug and kiss, they boys begrudgingly left the girls who scared years off their lives and headed back to Red Fountain for a restless night sleep.

"Girls I hope you are all feeling better, is there anything I could get you?" Miss Faragonda asked as her concern and motherly love radiated off her, fuelling her favourite students with warmth.

"No Miss, we just need a goodnight sleep" Bloom responded, speaking on behalf of the girls much to their chagrin.

Just as Layla was about to vocalise her opinion Miss Faragonda spoke, so she made do with rolling her eyes towards bloom, making Musa snort with amusement.

"Alright girls, but please page one of the staff members if you need anything, anything at all" she smiled before exiting the room. She glanced at the once more before closing the doors behind her plunging the girl's in darkness.

"No Miss, we just need a good night's sleep. Not like we haven't been doing that already for the past 5 DAYS!" Layla's voice thundered. The animosity in her heart was making her Winx level increase thus making a bubble gum pick aura to swirl around her contrasting with her mocha coloured skin.

"Whatever, Layla If you had just gotten over your jealousy we wouldn't even be here" Stella quipped, her lips pursed in frustration.

"Layla, jealous of Bloom? Not even if hell froze over and the Witches gave up on their hair brained schemes of wold domination." Musa snorted in derision and rolled her eyes at Stella's, in her mind, ridiculous statement.

"Girl's just calm down. We are all not feeling well and we can deal with this in the morning. Let's just go to sleep" Flora calmly stated while mentally preparing herself for the inevitable outburst.

"Flo is right, I need my strength if I am going deal with you lot. Night Lay" Musa huffed, sending a sweet smile at her best friend before letting herself be taken into the land of dreams.

One by one the girls all fell asleep. The sound of fabric on fabric and the evening of their breath was all that was heard in the stark silence of the room. Their bodies started to relax, one muscle at a time until they were completely loosed and tranquil.

After half an hour something happened. The girls were fast asleep until suddenly their eyes flashed open, flashing the colours of the orbs that had entered their bodies, days before.

Almost in a trance like state the girls shot up, their bodies rigid and muscles clenched. Their bodies tensed as the glow enveloped them starting at their heads and gradually swallowing their entire body. The flickering auras seemed to shiver in an unseen breeze.

Far away from the girls a cloaked figure smirked beneath the shadows cast by her hood. The bottom of her burgundy dress peaked out while her rotten coloured hair sprayed over her body, like a dark coloured drape.

Gazing into the crystal before her a calculated gleam sparked in her covered eyes. She quickly stood erect, gazing into the depths of the swirling crystal before seemly gliding away. Opening the door she stepped out a crack before glancing at the image of 6 sleeping bodies.

Before fully exiting the room she uttered one sentence that would start the beginning of one of the most emotional rollercoasters ever to be experienced by the Winx as well as one of the most unforgiving.

"Let the games begin"

**Hey everyone, firstly I just wanted to say thank you to all the guest reviews I got as well as the 3 followers and favourites I compiled the past few days. I also want to thank everyone who read my story, even if you didn't review it's enough to know someone out there has read it and maybe even enjoyed it (fingers crossed). **

**This is one of my shortest chapters and although nothing really happened the main lot of action won't happen for a little while. The next few will just show the effects of the orbs and give way to action, just as this one did. **

**Just to warn everyone some sexual references will most like occur in the next few chapters but I'll try to make them as nondescript as I can. Also some swear words may be uttered by the characters but they won't be needless and there just for the sake of them. However I'll probably have the first letter and just have stars to carry out the rest of the word so I don't offend anyone.**

**I've written the draft of the next 2 chapters but I have to work out a few kinks. The next chapter will hopefully be posted later on this week. Anyway I've rambled on enough so I'll stop writing now.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and have a good one**

**Shadows in Shadows.**

**P.S the italics are thoughts**


	4. Memory Blanks and Emotional Rides

**Warning: just to let you know there will be some sexual references in this chapter towards the end.**

After getting a full week of rest, the restless girls were allowed to leave. Their muscles aching and angry splotches of red marred their skin due to constantly lying still. With hair matted and tempers teetering between igniting and tolerant, the girls had moved back in to their rooms. Tension surrounded them, oppressing them as they avoided each other's eyes.

Weeks had transpired since the events of the Winx clubs attack and the news had exploded. Every student had heard at least some tale of the events, in questionable degrees of truth. The girls had started to attend classes a week after being released and had been attending for 2 weeks now. At first, every step or movement they made were met with a scrutinizing glance. Teacher's glazes lingered on them as if expecting them to collapse with exhaustion.

However now that 3 weeks had passed, and the girl's injures has slinked away they were once again treated just like every other student. No lingering gazes or side long looks much to their surprise and relief. The only thing that hadn't changed was the stain on their diminishing friendship. Before they couldn't stand each other and were sniping at each other every second they got. Though now something much worse was brewing. Their snipping was now feasted into cold indifference, only speaking when required to each other, nothing more, and nothing less.

After another terse day the girls had retired into the comfort of their beds. The girls lay in the impression of their bodies that had developed in the supple mattress over time. Silence eclipsed the room. Each girl lay in bed; their fidgety limbs making the sheets rustle. Forcing their eyes shut, the girls were once again dragged into a fitful nights rest.

You know how normally when our favourite girls awaken; the sun is shining in the clear blue sky, the blue only broken by puffy white clouds in shades of pure white? How the birds are always chirping, as if offering their greetings to the slumbering girls?

However today this was not the case. The clear blue sky seemed like a distant memory as swollen black clouds shrouded the area. Sheets of rain assaulted the earth as a savage wind torn through the surroundings, violently slamming into anything that got into its war path.

This was the view Layla was rewarded as she peaked out at the raging storm. A slow smile spread across her mocha skin as she slowly opened the door leading to the balcony. The rain picked up, slashing at the air; almost seeming to swell for its mistress. The smell of the liquid she felt connected with hitting soil invigorated her as the glacial water struck her skin, clinging to her as a child would a favourite blanket. Before long she was soaked through and chattering, however she had never felt so…free before in her life. She and the slamming of water became one as the water hummed like a million heartbeats.

"Thought you'd be out her" a rusty voice intoned as she joined the dripping girl out on the slippery balcony.

"I know how you feel. The wind calls for me to" The girl replied as she closed her eyes and let the wind caress her body like a lover would after a moment of silence.

"But you're the fairy of music" the other girl replied, still not looking at her fellow fairy next to her.

"I know. However the wind carries sound. The wind is to sound like sunlight is to a plant. I have always had a connection to the wind as well as sound just not as strong. And with this storm? I am drawn twice as much." Musa explained, as she too closed her eyes and let the wind slam into her and cradle her in its embrace.

However the girls were cut short as the sound of their roommates awakening broke them out of their reverie. Exchanging looks the girls tore themselves away from the balcony and into the landing.

Hurling towards to showers they washed themselves before throwing on the first clothing their wrinkled skin came across. After throwing on their clothing and brushing out their hair, all 6 girls had gathered in the living space. Their muscles coiled and each movement slow and deliberate.

They stayed like that until a knocking sound drew them out of their thoughts. Pulling herself up, the vibrant red haired fairy, clad in a blue flowy dress strolled over to the door. Opening in at a leisurely pace the girl's tensed face relaxed and a confused frown embellished her flawless skin.

"Do I know you?"

Shock made the elderly lady's movements delayed as she purposefully strode towards her quarters. Questions swirled around her mind as she replayed the startling scene in her mind; her blood chilling as dread arrested her rationality.

"How couldn't they remember me?" the lady muttered, her voice so quiet not even Musa would be able to hear her.

Finally after what felt like an endless nightmare the lady arrived at her office. Not even pausing to glance around the lady rushed to the phone. Drumming her fingers on the desk as she eased herself into her chair, barely hearing the drum of rain on the roof of the school she waited. Impatience swirled within, as restricting as a snow storm. Finally the dial tone gave way to a calm, deep baritone.

"Hello Faragonda, a bit early for calls isn't it?" The voice asked with a drip of annoyance, barely detectable that laced the question.

"I'm sorry for the early call Saladin but I must insist on you pardoning Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Riven, Helia and Nabu for the day, maybe even the week" The lady, now known as Faragonda demanded, an urgent note in her usually controlled tone.

"Is there a reason why, or am I just going to have to guess?" Saladin asked after she didn't say anything for a few moments. Although he knew it had something to do with those Winx girls, it always did.

"No time to explain, send them over and I'll tell you everything" Miss Faragonda bartered, making Saladin resigned and said the last words in the conversation.

"I'll see what I can do" and then the line went dead.

Unlike the Alfea girls, the boy's classes started at sunrise. They started off doing a 15 mile run which would usually take them from 5am to 7am, on an off day.

This was where our heroes were right now. The sweat leisurely rolling down their skin mixed with rain water. Their uniforms slicked to their bodies like a second skin as their hair, darkened in colour from water, plastered against their cheeks. Their steady breathing came out in puffs as the steady rhythm of their boots pulse through the earth.

Red fountain in sight, Riven streamed ahead of his comrades, using a burst of speed he didn't know he had. The boy's heartbeat was hammering in his chest and the dull throb of a stich in his side. However the boy pushed it all out of mind. Coming towards the meeting point he could see the burly shape of Professor Codatorta as he pushed his muscles to the max.

"1 hour and 27 minutes!" bellowed the professor, his face glowing with pride at his- not that he'd admit it- favourite student.

"Well done lad, you shaved extra 13 minutes off you're time" laughed the muscled man as he gave the exhausted teenager a pat on the back; almost knocking the remaining wind out of him.

Throwing himself on the floor, he waited a 7 minutes until Brandon came into site, followed a minute later by Jared and prince sky. Apparently they had fallen on the slick ground as seen by their ripped uniforms. Eventually all the boys were back and inside, wrapped in thin towels around their backs.

Just as the professor was about to speak a chime sounded, indicating that the headmaster had a message.

"Hello boys, could Prince Sky and his unit please report to Alfea, Mistress Faragonda has requested you're presence. That is all." And with the same three chimes, his voice disappeared.

Not wasting even a moment, the boys sped out of the room, a renewed sense of urgency surfacing speeds they didn't know they had been capable of.

Shaking his head professor Codatorta mumbled "if they had ran like that in their run, they could have shaved off even more minutes" before returning to his remaining, exhausted students.

After what felt like a ceaseless ride, they boys arrived at Alfea. Red marks littered their skin when branches had grabbed them. Water streamed off their bodies, spraying around them in a watery halo as they pulled up at the school.

Through the gloom, they could see the profile of Miss Faragonda, waiting for their arrival. In their rush to dismount their bikes, Timmy and Brandon knocked theirs over into the muddied ground. The two boys stayed lingering a moment, before sprinting off after their friends, a sickening feeling unfurling into their stomachs.

"Miss F, what's wrong with the girls?" Sky wheezed pausing to brace his calloused hands on is tired legs.

"I'll show you, but first you must be freezing cold. Waterous removus" The lady replied, sparks of magic drawing the water out of their soaked clothes, leaving the once shivering boys dried and instantly warmer.

"Now follow me" She commanded, leading the boys towards the girl's dormitory. They walked in silence for a few moments as neither party knowing what to say. Eventually Riven shouldn't stand the silence, probably due to Musa's influence and opened his mouth.

"What's wrong with Musa" he seethed, his knuckles fading from tan to while as he balled his fast. Pin pricks of pain jolted up his arm however he didn't even flinch.

Ignoring him, Faragonda continued in silence. The boys started fidgeting, anxiety and concern festering inside. Anger simmered inside Riven, only overshadowed for his –not that he'd admit is- fear for his girlfriend and the rest of- as he called them- jinx club.

Finally Faragonda paused at the door, her hand lingering over the door knob. Turning to face the impatient boy's glaring at her.

"Now before we go in, I must warn you. What you see and hear may be distressing for you but…" Before she could continue Riven roughly pushed her aside, only to be greeted by a sight he'd never thought he would ever see.

Stella sat hunched over; her golden locks matted with food as he shoved what looked like her 7th plate of food into her grease coated mouth. 6 other plates teetered next to her as her clothes were stained brown.

"Stella!" Brandon screamed, momentary frozen by shock before racing to his seemly famished girlfriend.

Glancing around, Helia's critical eyes scanned the room. Fear clawed at his chest like a caged animal until he saw a limp figure, half hanging off the pale pink couch. Her hair was spilling down on the floor as her eyes were firmly sealed. Eye lashes seemly made of ick strokes fanned her caramel skin.

Expecting the worst, Helia too raced towards his girlfriend frantically checking for a pulse.

Meanwhile sky spied bloom in a corner, her arms folded under her decent sized chest and what he thought was a cute pout on her dainty lips.

Cautiously walking towards her, Sky's eyes roamed her pale skin, searching for any sign of injury. When he had finally reached her a smile broke out onto his golden skin as cyan met sky blue.

While this tender moment was transpiring, Nabu neared Layla who looked like she was boasting to Tecna, showing off her gleaming medals while the fuchsia haired girl eyed them, a greedy glint to her intelligent eyes.

Timmy and Nabu shared a glance both baffled at the girl's behaviour and response. Shrugging they neared the two girls.

While his friends were experiencing a whirlwind of emotions, Riven was frozen. His lips slightly apart as his eyes roamed over the girl before him; both familiar and foreign.

She has shoulder length hair cut in choppy layers which she left out, a slightly wild look to her now wavy hair. Lily white skin shone, in more abundance than he had ever seen. The girl's dress was like another skin and barely covered her bottom. The dress was made of maroon leather showing each curve and made her legs look endless. A dip in the top of the dress showed her cleavage. Riven's body felt like it was drugged. His mouth dried up like the Sahara desert. His eyes flicked around her body, from the large expanse of leg to the bare throat and top of chest, only covering her breasts.

The girl smiled a sultry smiled, as she sauntered up to him, the way a panther would its prey. Eyes glittering, she pressed her curvaceous body against his igniting his primal urges and making him release a lust filled growl.

"Hey handsome" she whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear and making him moan. Closing his eyes he pushed her away before going to stand next to his friends, who were gazing at her like she was a ghost.

"Hey Musa" his voice deepened as his eyes darkened.

Before he knew what had hit his she uttered a sentence that would chock him into a stupor.

"I don't know who you are, but I'd like to change that. Pronto" Musa's lustful voice caressed his man hood, as her breast stroked his chest.

It took him a while to clear a fog from his mind and process his girlfriend's words. The lustful expression gave way to one of shock as his mind blanked.

_What?_ He thought his confusion clear on his face as he backed up towards his friends who wore similar expressions.

"Don't you girls know who we are?" Brandon asked, a slight urgency encasing hs words.

Musa smirked as she sashayed towards the gulping brunette, who tried to keep his eyes from roaming below her chin.

"No but I'd like to" she smirked, her pelvis pressing against his.

Gulping he backed away only for Musa's sexual expression to turn into one of absolute fury.

"Oh you think you're so much better than me don't you? Well let me explain something to you. I'm the best you're ever going to get and I'd pull any wannabe pixies wings off before they got within a 2 meter radius of you" she growled, her eyes darkened with the intensity of her fury.

Brandon gulped, but for a different reason than before.

"No one can clip Layla's wings off! I'm too fast" Layla exclaimed, a proud look gracing her face.

"We'll just see about that" Musa seethed as she staked towards her new prey, only to be grabbed by a pair of muscled arms around her wrist.

"You like it rough huh? Well baby let's see how rough you can get" Musa spun her lithe body until her front was pressed against the boy's chest making Riven Smirk.

"Uhum" Miss Faragonda cleared her throat, a disapproving frown on her flawless face.

"You boys are in charge of looking after the girl's until I can figure out what's wrong with them. Riven, no taking advantage of Miss Musa, I insist you develop some self-control." Miss Faragonda gave Riven a stern glare before exiting the room, only to pause at the door while the boys sniggered.

"Oh and boy's as you can tell they can't remember anything. You have a week to try and make them remember" and then she was gone before the boys could say anything.

Gingerly looking back at the girls they sighed in resignation

Letting out a sharp intake of breath Brandon said what all the boys were thinking.

"This is going to be a long week"

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. I had written 3 more chapters but I had a mind wave and had to start again. This is my longest chapter at 2,531 words. I hope you all liked it and once again sorry for the wait.**

**I'm sure you have all realize who has what sin by now and if you do feel like reviewing (don't have to) then feel free to guess who has which sin .**

**Anyway I'm going to go finish my book (The mortal instruments book 2 but up to a very boring part). I'll try to add another chapter before Saturday as I'm going to great Barrier on Sunday until Friday for school camp.**

**Anyway take care everyone**

**Shadows**


End file.
